


The Wrong way to a Woman's Heart

by LovelyLOL



Series: Royal Romance [1]
Category: ORIGINAL SERIES - Fandom, Original Work, Royal Romance Series
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Betrayal and murder, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting for Justice, Forbidden Romance, Forgiveness, Former Best Friends, Happy Ending, Murder Mystery, Not Overly Graphic, character driven, discovering yourself through others, kingdoms at war, murder at the beginning, set in medival times, struggling for peace in a time of tension and anomosity, wedding and babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLOL/pseuds/LovelyLOL
Summary: A terrible tragedy has cut a hole through the hearts of the people of Theasens. None are more affected than the King of the Eastern people who has lost the love of his life. A rush to judgement based on unimaginable grief will sever the last remaining strong hold of the people and set in motion a chain of events that may make or break Theasens for all the world to see.Two princes, two life long goals and a princess caught in the middle of an age old battle for justice. Find out their story. Please read!





	The Wrong way to a Woman's Heart

How? Why? When life has given you everything only to have it taken from you in a split second. Life begins and death ends. This is what we believe. Death takes from us all we have and leaves only the pain behind for our loved ones to feel, emptiness and pain. That was all he felt as he gazed on her face, beautiful was all he thought as he soaked in her features one last time. The love, the happiness, the purpose that life has filled within him now runs dry for here lies his life, lifeless on the ground behind a tent in the town square.  
The woman he loves is dead. Never again shall he gaze into her soft honey brown eyes or be blessed with her breathtaking smile. Never shall he feel the warmth of her touch or hear the joy in her laughter. Gone are the days he spends listening to her thoughts while drinking afternoon tea. Gone are the nights spent relishing in her presence. Gone is his love, mother of his children, beloved wife, mother and Queen.  
The shock, the pain, the emptiness overwhelms his soul and all he can comprehend as the men shuffle around him preparing to remove the last remains of his heart from the dry concrete floor, is the cold stiff feeling of her beautiful fingers and the silky red flag with the Western Coat of Arms covering her petite body, almost as if preserving her dignity as she lays on the ground in her white cotton night gown. The rich red color a perfect liking to the hues of blood around her body.  
Could this be true? How can this be happening!?

Hi there and welcome to the beginning of my Book: The Wrong Way to a woman's heart!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is my first story (no pressure) I hope you will enjoy it has I update the chapters. So far I have a few pre-written. This is the first story in a series of stories based in the Royalty genre, so kings, queens, etc. Not the same characters though. Different ones each time. For now I will be focusing on this story, it will be multi chaptered and long.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments are always appreciated and welcomed. Suggestions are also welcomed though I caution you to wait until you at least read the first three chapters before offering a suggestion as those are most crucial to the setting of the story.
> 
> I will try to update regularly though I cannot predict when I will be available as my schedule isn't set in stone so whenever I can I will and if you comment and let me know you like it I will be even more enthusiastic with updating! I may even give you more than one chapter!


End file.
